superheroes_universefandomcom-20200214-history
The Flash (TV Series)
The Flash is an American television series developed by Greg Berlanti, Andrew Kreisberg and Geoff Johns, airing on The CW. It is based on the DC Comics character Barry Allen / Flash, a costumed superhero crime-fighter with the power to move at superhuman speeds. It is a spin-off from Arrow. The series follows Allen, portrayed by Grant Gustin, a crime scene investigator who gains super-human speed, which he uses to fight criminals, including others who have also gained superhuman abilities. Premisehttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Flash_(2014_TV_series)#Premise After witnessing his mother's (Michelle Harrison) supernatural murder and his father's (John Wesley Shipp) wrongful conviction for the crime, Barry Allen (Grant Gustin) is taken in by Detective Joe West (Jesse L. Martin) and his family. Allen becomes a brilliant but socially awkward crime scene investigator for the Central City Police Department. His obsession with his tragic past causes him to become an outcast among his peers; he investigates cold cases, paranormal occurrences, and cutting-edge scientific advancements that may shed light on his mother's murder. No one believes his description of the crime—that a ball of lightning with the face of a man invaded their home that night—and Allen is fiercely driven to vindicate himself and to clear his father's name. Fourteen years after his mother's death, an advanced particle accelerator malfunctions during its public unveiling, bathing the city center with a previously unknown form of radiation during a severe thunderstorm. Allen is struck by lightning from the storm and doused with chemicals in his lab. Awakening after a nine-month coma, he discovers he has the ability to move at superhuman speeds. Dr. Harrison Wells (Tom Cavanagh), the disgraced designer of the failed particle accelerator, describes Barry's special nature as "metahuman"; Allen soon discovers that he is not the only one who was changed by the radiation. Allen vows to use his gifts to protect Central City from the escalating violence of metahuman criminals. He is aided by a few close friends and associates who guard his secrets. Six months after the events of the first season, after a singularity event, the Flash is recognized as Central City's hero. Jay Garrick(Teddy Sears), the Flash from a parallel universe, visits Barry and warns him another speedster named Zoom (also portrayed by Sears and voiced by Tony Todd) is trying to eliminate everyone connected to the Speed Force throughout the multiverse. Jay, and later Harrison Wells' parallel universe counterpart, work to help Barry and his friends stop Zoom. Joe and his daughter, Iris (Candice Patton), struggle with their shared painful past related to their family, especially after the arrival of Iris's brother Wally West (Keiynan Lonsdale), whom Francine West (Vanessa A. Williams) gave birth to shortly after abandoning her family. Cast Main Cast * Grant Gustin as Barry Allen/The Flash (Main: 1x01 - onwards) and Barry Allen (Earth Two) (Guest: 2x13 - 2x14) * Candice Patton as Iris West (Main: 1x01 - onwards) and Iris West (Earth Two) (Guest: 2x13 - 2x14) * Danielle Panabaker as Caitlin Snow (Main: 1x01 - onwards) and Caitlin Snow/Killer Frost (Season 2) * Rick Cosnett as Eddie Thawne (Main:'' 1x01 - 1x22'') (Special Guest: 2x01- onwards) * Carlos Valdes as Cisco Ramon/Vibe (Main: 1x01 - onwards) and Cisco Ramon/Reverb (Guest: ''2x13'') * Tom Cavanagh as Eobard Thawne/Reverse Flash (Main:'' 1x01 - 1x22''), Harrison Wells (Earth One) (Guest: 1x17) and Harrison Wells (Earth Two) (Main: 2x02 - onwards) * Jesse L. Martin as Joe West (Main: 1x01 - onwards) and Joe West (Earth Two) (Guest: ''1x13'') * Keiynan Lonsdale as Wally West (Main: 2x09) References Category:TV Series